<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Win a Heart by buckyl0ver143 (series_fan_95)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119396">To Win a Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/series_fan_95/pseuds/buckyl0ver143'>buckyl0ver143 (series_fan_95)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Mobile Games, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/series_fan_95/pseuds/buckyl0ver143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is playing a game on her phone<br/>Can Bucky help her win and what's in it for him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Win a Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone!<br/>Just a little something I wrote at 2 am<br/>I hope you all enjoy it<br/>All kudos and comments are welcomed with open arms!!!<br/>Stay safe and stay happy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life as an Avenger meant that when you weren't saving the world you had lots of free time in your hands.  Training cold only take so much time from your day and going out was not as frequent now that you and the other members of the team are celebrities.  But you had found a way to cope with all that free time.   There was a mobile game that had you addicted.  You loved playing and even more you enjoyed the events that were every month or so. The only problem was that since you had reached a decent level, the events, even though they gave you great rewards, were kicking your ass.  It was humiliating to be an Avenger, to have fought countless batles against every kind of villain thought possible and to be deafeated by a stupid mobile game.  </p><p>That was the reason why you were at the common room in the compound at 3 am waiting for yet another life to be restored.  Your anger was getting the better of you since it seemed that you only played to lose.  You had been cursing the game developers in your head when you heard the footsteps. You didn't expect anyone to be awake at this time so you tuned in to see who could it be. The footsteps seemed to be silent and stealthy even though it was effortless which meant that it was either Natasha or the resident hot stuff, Bucky.  You felt heat rise to your cheeks when you saw that it was indeed Bucky and you tried to calm your heart in case he could hear you with his super soldier powers.  </p><p> "Hey Buck" you whispered out of breath "What are you doing here so late?"</p><p> "I could ask you the same" his voice was hoarse, like he had just woken up </p><p>  "'m playin... what's your excuse?" you asked while trying to stiffle a yawn. He smiled sadly and looked at you </p><p>  "Couldn't sleep" was all he said and you nodded.</p><p>  "Do you want me to show you this game?" you asked knowing that the huge nerd couldn't resist.  It was really refresing to see him, a huge, tall, muscular and broody man to become such a dork for anything science and gaming related even if it was just a silly mobile game.  You unplugged your phone and reajusted your position on the couch to make room for him.  He sat next to you, so close that it made your blanket useless. Why would you need a silly piece of cloth when you had a super solder breathing down your neck to look at your phone? You explained to him how you play the game and what is this event and how it was making you stay up all night because you wanted to finish it and he heard you with interest.  You had never thought that the ex-assassin would be so interested in something you were sayin to him. He was looking at your eyes or your lips the entire time, effectively making you blush so hard that in order to destract him you talked even quicker about the game.   Before you knew it your life was restored and played to show him</p><p>  "I know that I will lose but well... it's worth a try" he nodded and you played. To no one's surprise, you lost.  You couldn't figure out how to win.  You sighed and put your ohine in the charger again.</p><p>  "I will close my eyes for just a second.  Please don't let me sleep for more than three minutes, I need to play it again" you said with your eyes already closed. </p><p>  "Don't worry doll, I''l take care of it" you thought that you had heard Bucky say but you were too tired to even register those words in your brain.  </p><p>You woke up by a strange light shining on your face. You tried to close your eyes tighter and tried to move to the side but something heavy was stopping you. Opening your eyes sllowly you realised that the sun was up and that Bucky had fallen asleep on you with your phone in his hand.  Your movements seemed to wake him up as well and you tried to look as presentable as possible.<br/>
"What time is..." you were interrupted by your own thoughts when you remembered the deadline of the event. It as about to end that day and you had slep through precious hours! "The event!" you almost shouted in panic<br/>
"Don' worry doll" Bucky said, the 'doll' part being drowned by a long yawn "I fnished it for you" he said rubbing his eyes.  You blinked a couple of times like stupid and took the phone that he offered you.  Seeing all the rewards he had obtained for you you screamed and through yourself at him kissing him soundly on the lips. Then you went to look at each and every reward.  Some boosters, lots of money and cash and lots of back up lives<br/>
"If it gets me that reward I'mma gonna win games for you more often"</p><p>  "Oh my god, look at all these lives! These are more than those I had before And did you even get al that cash? Oh my! Did you also win first place on the race?"</p><p>   "Doll?" he asked smirking and you looked up at him grinning from ear to ear "I am trying to flirt with you and all you are talking about is that game..." you looked at him like stupid for the second time that morning "you... just... kissed me..." he said a bit unsure and your eyes went big as sausers. You hand let the phone fall on the couch and moved to touch your lips.  You had really kissed him...<br/>
"You didn't really mean it right? Of course... I am sorry..." seeing him so sad made your heart clench and you decided to do something about it.  Moving closer to him with confidence you lifted his face to make him look at you </p><p>  "I really didn't mean it, but I mean this" you said smiling as you moved your face closer to his, barely touching his lips, letting him know what you wanted but also giving him the freedom of choice.  Bucky smiled sweetly at you and closed the miniscul gap between you kissing you softly.  You sighed at the feeling of his soft lips against yours and pushed your body against his while gently playing with his hair </p><p>  "Doll I promise I will win every game for you"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>